


Ginger Snap

by ValeskaHoe



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Blood, Bloody Sex, Choking, Death of OC, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Gory Descriptions, Homicide, Knife Play, Mental Illness, Murder, Oral Sex, Physical Harm, Physical mutilation, Rough Sex, Smut, Sorry guys, Swearing, Threats, Vaginal Sex, Violence, a very long plot, and fluff, and moreee, double relationship, dw he kinda sucked, porn with a plot, smuff?, what is up with these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeskaHoe/pseuds/ValeskaHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just moved to Gotham from a work transfer, walking home one morning you're greeted by a stumbling figure coming towards you. Do you save him? Or do you let him die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

  
It was cold that night, the night everything changed for you. You swore that what ever happened that it was meant to be, or else it wouldn’t have happened at all. Right?  
The rain fell around you as the smell of gas vividly suffocated you. You were walking home from a long shift at a small doctors office at the edge of town, unluckily for you the apartment you just rented out was on the East side. The walk was killer but the rent was cheap and you figured you could use the exercise. Though when you planned it out you weren’t exactly thinking of walking 45 minutes alone at 3am.

You’d heard plenty of things about Gotham when you found out about the transfer, you tried your best to shake this eerie feeling off. But every step you took in the poorly lit streets only made your heart beat faster. 20 minutes into your journey home you heard a rustling noise from one of the alleys you passed, you tried to ignore it but then a groan came from the darkness. A body came stumbling toward you, it all happened so fast. You remember dimly glowing hair in front of you, orange, you remembered the smell of ginger snap biscuits.

You stood there in shock for about a good 2 and a half minutes before your nurse instincts kicked in. Kneeling down cradling this stranger in your arms as you checked for a pulse, then you realised there was blood. God it was everywhere, it was coming from a punctured artery in his neck. You had to act fast, you reached behind you to pick up your purse, you’d kept a few medical supplies in there incase something like this ever happened. You grabbed a scarf, the only thing you could think of to stop the bleeding. You pressed firmly over the wound, and in return you were greeted by another groan.  
“My name is y/n, you’ve had a serious injury and I’m trying to stop the bleeding, please if you could restrain yourself from moving as much as possible or talking it would be a great help” he blinked in return. Soon after you were sure it was safe to take the scarf away and put the proper dressing on you were already soaked in blood. You needed to get home as soon as possible and shower, but what about him?

Walking slouched with this pale bloody mess adding to your 25 minute walk was a real pain, but somehow you managed to do it with minimal sweating. ‘Good on you y/n’ you thought to yourself. You’d been doing that a lot lately, you hadn’t dared tell anyone incase they thought you mad. You weren’t sure you could argue with that after bringing home a bleeding stranger. He could be a killer? A thief? But regardless you did it anyway. You weren’t the exact walking definition of ‘sane’ so to speak. You’d had your fair share of mental illnesses but that was a thing of the past, of course nothing ever really disappears does it?

After hauling the extra weight with you for a few blocks you finally get to shower. After removing the still dripping wet clothing you turned the handle and the sound of faint water washed out the city noise. It was 4am coming up 5 ,now was the time the city came back to life. It’s not as though you weren’t accustomed to watching blood wash down into your drain but seeing it flow from your shoulders and in your hair? It was definitely a new experience. The bad part? You weren’t sure that you disliked it.  
The shower was done, you were clean. You picked up your bloody clothes and put them into a plastic carrier bag for laundry day. That would be fun to explain to your landlord. You decided to sit down and put on some TV while your ‘visiter’ snored calmly in the next room, was he aware that he almost died?


	2. Well, see I'm not particularly fond of penguins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're guest isn't exactly a welcome visiter just yet...

“Headliner for tonight's news, I’m Bill Church and here with me Is Detective James Gordon from the GCPD. So James, what can you tell us about the events of tonight? They were a rather disturbingly exciting chain of events were they not?”

“Uh.. the events of tonight were connected to the GCPD station shooting, the threat of mass homicide of Gotham’s cheerleading team and the death of 7 individuals outside Gotham's law firm. The leader of this group that called themselves the ‘Maniax!’ Jerome Valeska, who was sent to Arkham Asylum over the murder of his mother, Lyla Valeska – snake charmer, was taken down tonight after a gruesome play of events that these people seem to think of as games. Mr. Theo Gallavan was the saviour of our dearest Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises, a fate that was so willingly deserved. That’s all from the GCDP for now.”

“Mr.Gordon-“ Bill was cut off from his last enquiry to Jim, they preceded to show a photograph of this now deceased villain. Pale skin, Orange hair that was practically glowing, lifeless green eyes and a piercing smile.  
Then the laugh of a madman filled your ears. Oh what were you to do?

You turned around as quick as a bullet, only to find a hand covering your mouth. He was so strong for someone that’s lost this much blood, how was he even out of bed? Before you could ask anymore questions he sat down beside you. You envied the way he moved so freely, you had recently come over a cold and that had bed ridden you for at least 3 days. Who was this kid? 

“So dollface, you saved my life huh? **_Don’t_** say a word. I guess that means I’m in your debt doesn’t it? You see the thing is I just got out of a relationship of sorts with someone that told me I owed them something, I was their little puppet. And I’m not the type of guy that gets controlled by people darlin’. Now I’m going to take my hand away and if you try anything stupid, anything at all even that isn’t a normal conversation with me, well I’m going to have to _punish_ you. Are you ready?” You nodded in return, he slowly lifted his hand away from your mouth. Your air became clearer and you took a deep breath. It was only now you realised how calm you really were. Maybe this was the reason he let you free? Why _are_ you so calm?

“Speak up doll I don’t have all day… Oh wait, yes I do” his laughter echoed inside your mind, it was eerie but like the sort of thing you wanted to listen to over and over again.

  
“R-right, uh I found you in an alley and I couldn’t just leave you to die there so I fixed you up and brought you home, although everyone kinda thinks you’re dead now anyway” your awkwardness hurt you more than sitting with a murderer did, you aren’t like this. It’s common knowledge that nurses need good communication skills, but yours were failing you.

  
“heh, deadman walking eh? I always liked the sound of that. Now since you’ve been ever so kind I think I’ll let you live, but you’ve seen me now and I can’t have you ratting me out to Jimmy boy”  his slender fingers reached behind his back as he pulled out a switch blade. Your breath trembled as the cold trail of the metal moved up your thigh, chills were sent through your body and the places where the blade touched your skin burned from the sensation.

  
“I’m not going to tell anyone I swear. I-I I’d get arrested as an accomplice, I didn’t inform the police or the hospital I just did what I thought had to be done. I’m sorry if that was a bad thing but I really like my skin so please, don’t do that"he laughed at your request, bringing the knife to your throat. 

“You don’t even know what I have in mind yet, but I do enjoy the sound of you begging so maybe I’ll just stay here for a few days. You don’t mind right? Thank you, you’re so generous doc. Really a gift to mankind” he got up and moved his laughter to the kitchen. He held up a tea cup to ask you if you wanted one too, you bowed your head in return.

You fell asleep there on the sofa, you’d thought that this was all a dream. That was until a lively figure jumped out from behind you.

  
“scare ya doc?” His manic laughter started to sound more appealing to you by the minute. You has to take a few seconds to get over the shock of being woken up so abruptly, you felt as though your heart was palpitating.

  
“What’s the time? Please tell me it’s not past 3” You got up and walked around looking for your phone. You even checked under the sofa. It was nowhere to be seen, the last time you had it with you it was in your bloodied jeans. But you took it out in the bathroom.

  
“Hey have you seen my phone?” He was living with you now so you figured you would at least try and get on with him.

  
“Hmm, white phone? With that cheesy little penguin on the back?” That was it.

“Yeah! Where is it?” 

“Well, see I’m not particularly fond of penguins so I threw it out the window at 6” he spoke so casually, your fists clenched but then you realised you were the prey here.

  
“You.. Threw it out the window?” You sighed heavily and opened up your jewellery box and picked out an old watch. 16:43. Shit. You didn’t have time to shower you picked up some toast and left as soon as possible. You were late, again.

Your boss didn’t seem as threatening to you anymore, kind of like an angry puppy barking at you. At one point you actually aww’d him. That definitely got you over time. Working a 12 hour shift really wore you out, you were so distracted by your new room mate that you dozed off into daydreams and very hard thought scenarios. You were falling behind the other nurses in training, there was a chance you could be sent home early. You remembered dropping your notebook behind the sofa, you needed that to continue with the next task assigned to you. You were dismissed.  
Your friend Caleb gave you a ride home, he saw how tired you were already and didn’t want you to go another 45 minutes without your bed.

“Thank you Caleb, I really don’t think I could’ve made that walk in the condition I’m in. I didn’t even have time to shower before I left, the past 24 hours have been nothing but a mess. Oh and my phone broke so I won't be able to get through to you outside of work anymore” you stared out at the streetlights moving past you, you wondered if your stranger saw the world like you did, did he see anything really? 

“Hey y/n, did you hear anything I just said?” You weren’t aware that he even moved since you got in the car.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry I’m just really tired that’s all. Hey thanks for the ride Caleb, see you on Monday” all pleasantries given you left the car and made your way up to your apartment. Would he see you on Monday? Would you even be alive on Monday? All these questions finally got to you. You walked to your bed and fell onto it, unaware that the shower was running. You fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh the news dialogue is terrible I know, i know. But hey I'm still a noob at all this, think of the future ^-^ (p.s. I love little Oswald please don't get the title mixed up with any personal opinions of mine. Nygmobblepot for life!)


	3. This chick really likes blue doesn't she.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.. It gets a little steamy ;)

(Jerome’s P.O.V)  
After the shower I grabbed the closest towel. More blue? This chick really likes blue doesn’t she. I wrapped the Towel around my waist and entered the bedroom. The first thing I see was doc’s panties on show. Heh white lace, that’s an invitation I can’t turn down. I reach down and take her shoes off along with her stockings. I start moving my hands up and down the inner of her thighs, I really must find out what she sounds like. Calling my name, begging for me. What a fun little game this will be. A smirk ran over my face as I pushed her little skirt up higher and pressed kisses closer to her innocence. Her fingers twitched slightly. Time to step it up a level. I bit down lightly at her thigh and put my hands up onto her stomach and hips. A low moan escaped her lips which brought laughter from mine.

She slowly started to wake, the more nibbles I placed upon her gentle skin. What a naughty girl, she likes pain huh? I picked her up from the bed and sat her facing me.

  
“Hey doc, wake up” nothing, I moved closer to her face.

“Doc. I am not a patient man. Wake. UP!” Laughter escaped me as she jumped awake, completely unaware of the situation. Her sleepy voice certainly did something to me.

“Jerome? What’s going on? Why did you wake me?” I moved back and pointed to the red marks on her thighs. She looked down and back at me realising her skirt was completely revealing and pushed it down.

  
“Awe come on dollface, don’t you want to have a little fun with me?” There was something in her eyes each time my laughter hit her, something I yearned to see more of. It freed her. But right now I want that freedom to take over her, for this night to be a fun one.

“Jerome, I’ve had a very stressful day and I just want to sleep right now. Okay?” She sounded disappointed and I can’t have that.

I walked off into the kitchen, finding some duct tape in the drawer. Her eyes grew wider as she saw me approach with this, but the thing I like about her is that it wasn’t in fear. It was a silent calling. I bet all of her ex lovers were so.. Boring. And if I’m anything it isn’t that.

(reader’s P.O.V)

He entered the room holding duct tape, your first thought was of him tying you up and fucking you hard. The thought of it made you blush, he saw the way you reacted and moved closer to you. Clearly wanting to push all of your buttons. You were so caught in your daydream about him you didn’t notice he was standing right in front of you now. You were flustered, you couldn’t look him in the eye because you knew he’d see how badly you wanted him. But you shouldn’t want him, he’s a stranger, a psychopath. Oh God what’s wrong with you. You looked up, the innocence now gone from your eyes as you leaned towards the edge of the bed.

He dropped the duct tape and leaned down and kissed you hard. You could feel his hands pulling at your hair as he moved you back onto the bed. Soon he was Laying on top of you. Your hands moved over his bare skin. The feeling sent chills over your body. Your breathing was raspy as his mouth worked it’s way down to your neck, kissing and biting. It was the bites that made you moan into his ear. This gave him the reaction you were hoping for as his towel covered bulge pressed against your leg. The presence of it made you want him even more. He started to unbutton your shirt, placing a trail of marks where each button once was. When he finished with your shirt he tore it from your skin, he quickly removed your bra and threw it over to the other side of the room. Just your skirt and your panties left. But he wouldn’t make it that easy, would he?

You moved suggestively as you tugged at his towel, you slowly pulled it away from him, looking up into his eyes. You didn’t want this to end, you wanted his embrace for as long as time could hold you both, you felt safe in his presence. This killer was yours. Maybe only right now, but you didn’t care about the future you just wanted now.

  
“You’re certainly not a disappointment Mr. Valeska” he snickered from this remark and came up with his own in return. He felt something towards you, even if it was just lust it was something he didn’t want to give up just yet. He figured he would hold onto you for a little while. Make sure you meet all expectations that he has of you.

“Well doc, why don’t I show you what I can really do huh? And please, call me Jerome. I love the way you say my name, Angel. Can’t wait to hear you scream it” but you soon stopped his laughter that you loved so much when you put his hard cock in your mouth. You treated it like it was fragile, you sucked him like he was the last guy you’d ever suck. He held your head down so that you choked on him, he loved the sound of you gasping for air, when he thought it was time he pulled away and kissed you again. This made you weak, he was everything you wanted, but he was only giving you half.

“What’s your name doc? You know I never thought to ask because I just assumed I’d kill you, but there’s something wrong with you. And I love it!” He laughed again, in return a giggle from you. 

“Y/n, how’d ya do?” You winked at him and fell back into the bed with your knees to your chest. His laughter was contagious, before anything continued the two of you sounding like a pack of wild hyenas filled your apartment like a glass half full. But hey, at least the glass isn’t shattered into someone's femur. Or is that the bad outcome? You didn’t try to question anything from this point. You were so foolishly happy, and desperate. You needed him. Now.

You cleared your throat, and placed his hands upon your bare breasts.

  
“Where were we again?” He smirked at you and lifted you up onto all fours. He moved behind you first like an animal waiting to attack. This excited you. He moved closer to you and you could feel his breath on you, you felt the heat of him warm up your vulnerable body before his tongue greeted you. He moved in slow licks firstly and then his pace increased, as did your noise level. No matter how hard you tried he pushed you over the edge until you couldn’t take it anymore. He slid two fingers into your entrance as he continues with his thorough strokes and soon you were being pushed into orgasm, you tightened around his fingers which only made the whole thing more pleasing. Your knees started to tremble and he wrapped his remaining hand around your stomach, holding you in place as his fingers roughly digged into your skin. He didn’t move until it was over and felt he had to clean up his mess.

  
"I’m glad I don’t need to use lube, that stuff’s a real nightmare” before you had a chance to reply in words, your reply was given in a small squeal. He began stretching your walls out with no warning which made it all the more pleasurable to you. He gripped onto your hair with one hand and your throat with the other. Your moans and his synched in tune and it sounded like the sweetest harmony you’d ever heard.

  
“God you feel so fucking good around me, my cock is throbbing for you. Say you’re my little slut y/n. Tell me. Say Jerome I’m your slut, I’m your own little cock whore that you can use how ever you want to” his voice breaking from the groans he tried to hold back made sounded like liquid gold to you. This is what you wanted. To be his. For him to own you.

  
“Yes! Fuck. Jerome I’m your dirty fucking slut. I’m your little cock whore. And I need you Jerome… God I need you so badly” once again you tightened around him as a feeling of bliss surrounded you, your head ached from the pleasure but he wasn’t done with you yet. He still had fight left in him. You never let anyone cum inside you before but it’s all you wanted from him. To feel his seed inside you, covering you.

Both of you panting frantically as he increased his thrusts in both speed and force. His hands now clawing at your hips leaving his fingers white from pressure and red marking on the skin beneath them. He pushed your hands down, pressing your face into the bedding, the pain induced on you only brought more pleasure.

  
“Oh fuck, fuck I’m gonna cum again. God Jerome. Oh.. Fuck!!” This time it was enough for him to follow with you. You felt his cock twitch deep inside you as he filled you up. You couldn’t have been happier. No one had made you cum like that before, you weren’t certain anyone even made you cum before Jerome. But it was worth it.

You got up to go to the toilet to flush his seed away, as much as you enjoyed it you couldn’t have little ginger psychos running around your apartment. You already had one of them and he was enough for you. He strode into the bathroom, you were both still unclothed and you just stared at how beautiful his freckled skin really was. He noticed you staring from the mirror and gave a smirk. 

“What? Up for round two gorgeous?” You laughed at him, his smile was pure in reaction to your laughter. He’d been waiting for this, a chance for you to connect with him. You thought it ironic how someone who’s spent so much time and effort learning how to save lives could be so drawn to someone who ends them. It made you think. You were going to be late again if you didn’t sleep now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys remember Caleb? Jerome doesn't know him so well but he knows Jerome..

Jerome’s P.O.V)

After that wild ride I let her sleep, she curled up beside me cuddling into me. She looked so peaceful when she sleeps, the smallest noises radiating from her. Her little purrs as she dreams put my own peace intact. Her hair falling over her face as she moves closer and holds onto my arm. She’s really something this one. I’m not sure what it is about her that’s got me hooked. Maybe it’s just her body I want, but when she laughs it’s pure bliss To my ears. So doc? What will it be. Just remember, I’m the boss.

I woke up at 1pm, the same old thing. Sleep deprivation is my middle name. Although coffee couldn’t hurt. I climbed out of bed trying my best not to wake her.

(Reader’s P.O.V)

You woke up alone. You took in the scent of coffee and toast, you let yourself remember all the good things about last night. You jumped up remembering work. You started pacing around your apartment trying to find anything with the time.  
“Oh my god I’m going to be late again. What’s the time. Oh my god” Jerome approached you, he gently pushed you back onto the bed.  
“Hey dollface, it’s Saturday, no work until Monday. Remember?” He leaned down and kissed you, you hadn’t forgotten how sweet his lips tasted. He was so gentle with you now, it really made you appreciate things more. If the killer can be kind then there’s hope.

“Hey, we’re low on food and I don’t feel like being a nudist forever. Take this and go get us some things alright?” Jerome handed you a wallet filled with money. You checked the ID card ‘Percival Thomas’. Sounds fancy, you wondered how many rich guys he killed. He walked away into the bathroom, before you left you took your bathrobe in for him when he got out, it wasn’t much but it was something. You assumed he would look good in red, it suits his personality, zesty but dangerous. The thrills you felt around him were magnificent, you couldn’t get enough of this little ginger snap. You threw on some clothes from your wardrobe, nothing much just casual day to day stuff for you. You slipped into your shoes and you left.

You were seriously considering getting a bicycle, it would save you from these dreadful walks. Sure you enjoyed the sun and the exercise but it was all too much. You arrived at the clothes store first, you figured you’d get some things for yourself while you were here. You saw two mannequins in the top corner of the store wearing formal wear. You tapped at your pocket feeling the money bulge through the fabric. This was all yours now so you figured you may as well do as you like with it. You exited the store with a few more bags than you were expecting but you still had a some money left so you thought you’d pick up some groceries. You were buying for two now after all and you had no idea what he liked.

(Jerome’s P.O.V)

It’s pretty boring here without her company, she doesn’t have too much of anything really. Maybe we should play some games. I know, I could make her something out of the rubbish she has lying around. Hmm some card, ruffled up fabric. Aha!! Markers. She really has some boring clothes you know, she’s so plain. Not for much longer with my help she’ll be the belle of the ball.

There was a knock on the door, I knew it wasn’t y/n because she always just uses her key. I got up to answer putting on my best ‘normal’ face. All of this acting was a façade that was getting pretty boring, someone should at least give me the credits for this I mean come on. I opened the door. Some tall Mousey haired guy holding flowers. Does our doc have a little boyfriend she didn’t tell me about. Oh she is naughty. His face dropped the moment he realised the identity of mine, this whole wanted thing really has it’s perks. ‘Striking fear into the hearts of men for all eternity’ I mean I could be like a spy and change my identity but where’s the fun in that. I pulled him inside and hit him over the back of the head with her poetry trophy. Poetry? Really doc?

(Reader’s P.O.V)

You got a taxi back because you’d bought more than you could carry, the ride was quick and the driver helped you get your stuff to the door so you tipped him an extra 20. You had the money after all, it made you think how the work you do that saves so many lives gives you just the right amount for you to live normally, but Jerome, he has enough to do anything, go anywhere. And you wanted that sort of freedom only money could give you. You got your key from the bottom of your pocket, you should find a better place to put it really. You called for Jerome to help you with the bags, he hopped in with the biggest smile on that smug face.  
“I have a gift for you doc” he picked up the majority of the bags and walked into the living room. You took the groceries and put them on the kitchen counter. A gift? You walked into the living room to see Caleb tied to a chair unconscious. Well, he’s really good at surprises.

“Jerome..why is Caleb tied to a chair in my living room?” He looked at him and moved behind the chair.  
“So he does have a name after all, heh. I wouldn't have put Caleb down as a possible choice at all, I’m thinking more Tim” you’d had the same thoughts when you first found out his name, you were thinking more Nick than anything. Although Caleb does put his face to more justice, his cheekbones were killer, minus the irony, of course.   
“Are you going to tell me what happened or should I just assume I have a stalker” He got up and gave you the orchids, pink. They were your favourite, he must've been here to see how you were feeling. Oh Caleb you stupid boy.

You heard a muffled groan from where Jerome was standing. He’d placed his hands around the back of his neck.   
“Jerome leave him be, this is probably weird enough already” he sighed dramatically and flopped onto the sofa.  
“You’re no fun today dollface, the heat get to ya or something?” You walked over to Caleb, you’d wondered how the duct tape hadn’t sweat off yet. You were definitely glad you bought deodorant. You ripped the tape off causing another groan and a sudden realisation.  
“Y/n! Are you okay? Get me out of here before he comes back” Jerome popped his head over the sofa and waved. He had the most childish grin on his face even under the circumstances you couldn’t help but smile at him.  
“Wait.. You know about him being here? You know who he is right? He’s a mu-“ he was cut off from finishing that sentence with a flying pillow.  
“Well I’m glad my reputation precedes me, but you see my good sir I am only the good circus folk you go to see, I’ve seen you there before my good sir. The girl in the yellow dress am I correct sir? Yes sir I believe I am. What ever happened to her I wonder hmm, I never saw you again but her? Oh trust me, I saw plenty of her” his laughter crazed as the fear in Caleb’s eyes increased. Always know your prey I guess.

Jerome got up and circled him like a vulture, he would stop in front of him and stare at him for a few seconds every 3 times he’d walked around him. He walked with his hands behind his back and looked at you with an idea in place. He walked up to you, now getting Caleb’s full attention and leaned you backwards and kissed you, it always have you thrills the way he touched you even if it was just brushing past you. You always wanted him and momentarily forgot about Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short but the next one makes up for it I promise you ;) we'll see a more adventurous Side in both characters.


	5. Blood just doesn't come out of white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like Chinese take out, I really like Chinese take out.

“Hey y/n you remember what we did last night right? Do you remember the way I touched you? Or the way you screamed my name? Do it again baby, say my name” his hands reached up your dress and he moved his fingers up and down the outside of your panties, you clawed onto him to try not to lose balance because he made you lightheaded as if you were in a dream. He pushed through your panties, once again you gave out a little squeal as he pushed inside you, his thumb rubbed against your clit and he thrusted his hands at a faster pace. Your knees became weak as he followed the same pattern as last night, you moved closer to him resting your head on his shoulder, his hair smelled like strawberries. You remembered he had no clothes left only the robe you lent him. You reached down and untied it, letting his member free to press against your bare skin, you wrapped your hand around it giving small gentle strokes at first but then as he’d done to you, you increased your grip and your speed. He groaned as you played with his tip, he made sure you moaned too as he pushed the full length of his finger inside you, and then adding another.

“Oh God Jerome… Caleb is watching, why is he tied up again?” He stopped what he was doing and pulled away from you looking you in the eye.

“Caleb? You’re thinking about Caleb right now?? I’ll make you forget about him don’t you worry doll” he grabbed your arm and led you to the table next to Caleb and bent you over it. You were exposed to both men now and you saw Caleb attempt to shuffle in his seat, you watched as his trousers rose making you blush a little. Jerome came behind you kissing you first and then he moved to your neck, biting down causing another moan. He ripped your panties from your skin, cold air hit you sending a shiver through you. He entered you again without warning pushing your face down onto the table shoving his fingers in your mouth to quiet you down. While you tried to contain your noise level another loud bang took you both by surprise.

“Get away from her!” Caleb stood behind Jerome with a knife from the cabinet you used to open a package a few days ago, you were so out of it you totally forgot it was there. Jerome turned to face him with a smile.

“Or what?” He sniggered, crossing his arms “are you going to cut me? She wants this, do you see her trying to save you? Hm have you heard anything from her apart from the screams of my name that is. It’s useless, even with a weapon you’re as threatening as a mouse in a trap trying to get the cheese. Guess what Minnie, it’s laced with rat poison. You’re never getting out of this alive.” Caleb looked straight at you, you couldn’t bare what would happen next what ever that was to be so you closed your eyes and made your way back to the sofa picking up your broken underwear on the way there.

“wait no, quick question. Why did you tie him up with duct tape? I mean I have lots of shit that would’ve kept him secure there, and I’m pretty sure you of all people would know where it was if you could find the duct tape so quick last night. I don’t get it Jerome” he turned to you with that confused puppy look he does sometimes, then he smiled at you and started laughing.

“You are so smart doll! Haha I knew I could count on you to crack the code. I was bored when you were out and I thought he’d get out before you came home… But obviously he didn’t. Hm” you regretted asking and led back down on the sofa. I guess you can’t really blame him it’s in his nature to play people’s lives. You should probably be more upset because there were two lives at risk here and you didn’t want to lose either of them but you figured you’d just let it take it’s turn and hopefully no one loses their lives maybe just a hand or something.

“So you care about him? You know he’s a murderer right? A serial killer? And you’re okay with that thing fucking you?” Caleb now moving closer to Jerome, who’s jokingly offended by Caleb's words. He looked at you and mouthed the word harsh and pointed to Caleb.  
You got back up and walked towards them, Jerome smiling at you while Caleb refused to turn away from him. You placed your hand on his shoulder and told him to put the knife down, it took a few minutes for him to give it up but he did eventually. You both went to the kitchen to get a glass of whiskey, when the bottle was empty Jerome began taunting Caleb again.

“Hey man, sorry that you couldn’t get a piece of that ass you know. She’s truly out of this world and may I say the best blowy I’ve ever had” he laughed walking out of the room slapping your ass on the way out which caused you to blush.

“Nah fuck this.” Caleb got the empty bottle and smashed it on the counter and went after Jerome. You were both drunk and knew this would go a lot further than earlier. You chased after them seeing Caleb getting closer and closer to Jerome with the bottle. You saw the knife on the table and slowly moved towards it, you managed to pick it up without Caleb noticing you’d left the kitchen.

“Caleb put the bottle down.” He turned towards you seeing the knife in your hands and burst into a fit of laughter. He pointed the bottle towards you this time.

“You’d really kill me for this piece of shit? Wow you’re not the girl I thought you were y/n seriously? Come on then. Do it! If you don’t kill me I’ll kill him, so which is it _doll_.” You stood there not knowing how to reply until he turned his back on you and moved even closer to Jerome. Without thinking you lunged towards him ramming the knife in his throat. He dropped the bottle and turned to look at you with confusion. All the noise was deafened by the gargling and choking noises he made pulling out the knife. Blood spilled everywhere, moving under the table and soaking into the White rug laying under his twitching body. You just stood there towering over him as you watched the life slip out of his eyes. You didn’t move, you couldn’t think. Shit you forgot how to breathe, you started to hyperventilate and you fell to your knees yet again coating yourself in someone else's blood. Your screams filled the room, and you felt as though your heart would jump out of your chest at any moment. You passed out not long after maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the murder.

You woke up in sweat. You were in different clothes and there was not a drop of blood to be seen. You jumped out of bed finding nothing but a happy ginger in the living room.

“Hey you’re up! You know it’s like 2pm right? Well anyway I was just making coffee do you want some?” You just stared at him with tired eyes, you remembered every detail of last night but all you wanted to do was forget. You dropped to the floor where it happened searching for something to punish yourself with. There was no knife, no bottle, no blood, no body. Not one ounce of evidence that anything ever happened here. You could’ve stopped this all from happening. You could’ve saved a mans life, that’s your damn job. But instead you killed one in cold blood.

“No not coffee, get me something stronger.” Another bottle to be smashed followed by many, many more.

~~three weeks later~~  
You looked over at Jerome at the edge of the bed playing on the phone you bought for him before all of this happened, he was so into the game it’s like he was really there. You wished you could be anywhere but here, you hadn’t moved from your room much since it happened, apart from walks to the liquor store where you spent all of your money. You quit your job after the police turned up to your work space asking about Caleb where you broke down in front of everyone, luckily they just saw it as a grieving friend but it was so much more. You saw his face every time you closed your eyes and you dreamed about drowning in his blood. You drank until you couldn’t see his face anymore, but it always comes back eventually.You took a 3 hour nap.

“Right up we get missy! Up, up, up” Jerome shouted pulling you out of bed, you groaned at him but eventually got up. He walked you to the bathroom, he’s been showering with you since you stayed in the shower for 3 hours before just standing there under the water trying to wash the blood that wasn’t there away, you ended up bleeding and Jerome had to tend to your wounds. He undressed you and placed kisses on your collar bones before walking you into the shower, as ironic as it is he was the only thing keeping you remotely sane. He washed every part of your body as well as his, he would kiss you in the shower but he didn’t do anything else that would make you uncomfortable. Of course he didn’t understand the pain you were going through as his first kill was so simple to him, just like squishing a bug. But Lyla to him was nothing but a bully, an abuser. And Caleb just wanted to protect you.

You sat on the rug in the living room with a bottle of Vodka in your hands. Jerome approached you. 

“Don’t you think that’s enough for today doc?” You looked up at him with a blank face and continued to drink it. He sighed and sat down in front of you, he took the bottle from your hand and drank some, his face scrunched up and he swallowed the liquid neat. And placed the bottle on the table. After all these thoughts you finally snapped. 

“Jerome, I want to go out” he looked at you In surprise finally seeing a smile upon your face after so many weeks. He helped you up off the floor and stood behind you with his arms crossed over you. 

“What do you want to do sunshine?” He whispered leaning over your shoulder.

“Well I was thinking maybe we go for a walk down some alleys you know? Get some take out? Or _take_ someone out? I mean I’m good for both really” 

“You know what? I like the way you think doc!” he grabbed your hand and pulled you into the bedroom. You opened your closet and found the dress you’ve just been dying to wear, it was red of course. You picked up a tuxedo for Jerome with a purple bow tie. He looked a little like he did when you first found him in that silly magicians outfit, but he sure was magical. You slid on a garter and grabbed your knife, you cut a line up the dress that showed it off and tore a little off the back. Perfect.

You took his hand and walked gleefully down the moonlit streets. You skipped up some blocks laughing like an idiot at the funny faces you two would pull at strangers walking past and at each other. You felt so free with him, you’d left all your worries behind you and decided to do what ever you wanted to do. No one could stop you, you were invincible.

“Oh I have an idea!! Chinese food!” You jumped in front of him with a huge smile on your face. Tapping where your pockets would be if you had any, and then pulling the knife from the garter. You both laughed and he pet the top of your head and raced you to the closest Chinese restaurant.

“Now doll, I think we should order our food first because I’m not sure how this whole food thing works.” You nodded at him and walked into the shop. You smiled at the cashier and ordered your food. Once the wait was over you turned the closed sign on the door and locked it. You looked at Jerome and he kissed your cheek before you grabbed the lady behind the counter and slit her throat. People in the restaurant screamed causing more people to come out from the kitchen. Which Jerome then moved towards and grabbed one of the kitchen men and repeatedly hit his head against the edge of the counter. After you were done with the people in the restaurant you grabbed your food and sat at a table together and ate, once you were done you grabbed everyone’s wallets and took some money out of ‘Steve’s’ wallet and placed it on the counter for the food and walked out the back way, you picked up some extra food for tomorrow. I mean it would be a waste to just leave it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, if you sense a ridiculously written bloody smut chapter next you are 100% correct. Who doesn't love killer couples? I sure do.  
> (If you want to request anything hmu on tumblr at user name Valeskahoe)


	6. "Jerome, i'm not your toy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i'm so sorry for how long I took to write this chapter! And also I'm sorry for how terrible Jerome's P.O.V is I need to catch up on Gotham again. But There are some 'new' characters in the next chapter ;) I'll try not to take as long to write that one!

You returned home with Jerome, you both jumped onto the sofa laughing like psychopaths.  
“Why haven't I done this before?!” You exclaimed. You cupped his face with your hand and kissed him wildly, it was sloppy and you were full of adrenaline. You could taste the blood around his mouth. You picked up his bloody hand and ran your tongue up the length of his finger, you looked into his passion filled eyes and a fire roared inside you. You grabbed his arm and swiftly moved him towards the bed. You pushed him onto the bed, both of you still drenched in blood, it spread onto your frosted white sheets. He turned you around and unzipped your dress, you stood still and let it drop to the floor. You didn’t feel exposed, you felt at home in his presence. He looked at you as if seeing you for the first time and he was in awe of you. 

You both took away the last pieces of clothing covering your skin. You could see the stains and patches of blood that soaked through the garments. For a second you took in all of this beautiful, beautiful human standing in front of you. You found yourself breathless and caught off guard. As Jerome stood confused in front of you trying to figure out what was wrong, you pulled his warmth towards you and took all the breath you had to feel his lips against yours until you were gasping for air, but even then you knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself. You didn’t want to ever stop touching him. His hands trailed up your skin brushing over your breasts but reaching for your neck. As his grip tightened around your throat you felt the space between your legs grow warmer and warmer. Your hand on top of his and you leaned your head back embracing the moment. 

He pushed you onto the bed, sliding between your legs. Your primal instincts were sparking, you were a lit fuse. He leaned down and licked from your stomach to your centre. You were getting goosebumps in every place possible. The trace where his tongue once was tingled with anticipation. Jerome was taking his time, making you very, very impatient. You took his head in your hands and leaned towards him, you whispered into his ear.   
“Jerome, I’m not your toy. I want you to fuck me. Hard. Rough. I want you to make me, scream” he grabbed your arm tightly and looked you dead in the eye with a smirk.  
“I thought you’d never ask doll” 

He curved around you and bit your neck hard enough to draw blood. His hands gripped your hips and pushed his length fully into you in hard thrusts. There was no elegance to his movements but he was creating a symphony of moans from you. You tried to move at his pace but it was near impossible for you. The combination of pleasure and pain was outstanding, he was not gentle but constantly hitting your g-spot. You were losing it, constantly moving in and out of consciousness with each passing orgasm. You were overflowing, bursting. He pulled away from you and shoved his cock in your mouth, he violently throat fucked you. The more you gagged on his dick and gasped for air you could feel him get harder poking the back of your throat. You suddenly felt a splash of warmth trickling its way down your neck and he took himself out of you. But you weren’t done just yet. 

He bit down on your inner thighs, making you squirm. He was biting hard and continued to do so all the way to your clit. By the time he had started nibbling there you had began squealing. He licked over the swollen red marks over your skin and kissed your pussy before turning you over into a doggy style position and began his hard thrusts again. He spanked you with all of his strength and you could feel the sting throughout your whole body. Tears, screams and cum all coming from you. But you loved it. After 5 sessions of spanking he reached over and grabbed your hair and increased his pace, he was moving faster than he had ever before and you collapsed onto the bed with your 5th orgasm of the evening.   
Jerome led beside you and pulled you into his arms, he kissed your forehead and told you to sleep. You thought that you could stay awake, but the moment he began humming to you you were out. 

(Jerome’s P.O.V)

Y/n was passed out beside me and despite how much I enjoyed being in other people’s blood, the smell isn’t one of my favourites. Maybe I should get a candle? Hmm I’ll hit up Babs tomorrow.I want to get up but her head is on my shoulder, why don’t I want to disturb her? What is she doing to me. Out of all the things I’ve done I’ve never felt anything like this before not even when I finally laid that bitch Lila to eternal sleep. I just want to see her happy. Killing with her gave me a rush, not just how killing in itself is a rush but with her it’s so so much better.

Oh! I need to make some calls. 

(Reader’s P.O.V) 

Once again you wake alone, why does he always get up so early.   
“Jerome!!” He walked into the room in the new robe you bought him and a piece of toast in his mouth.  
“You need to get dressed my lovely, pack your things we’re moving out!” It hadn’t even been 2 minutes since you’d woken up and he just spurts that at you? You had a lot of questions but you knew he’d not take the time to explain until you were ready. You got in the shower alone this time and it felt rather lonely as you were so accustomed to having Jerome holding you under the running water. You decided to go casual to blend in with the crowds so minimal makeup, jeans, a T-shirt and a leather jacket. That’s your version of casual anyway, it’s bordering lazy chic but you were too tired for anything else. You packed up the essentials; toothbrush, that expensive perfume your mum bought you even though you rarely ever wear it, a few outfits, your teddy bear of course, phone chargers and your laptop.   
“Ready doll?”   
“You betcha”


	7. Oh rats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter is basically just fluff and an introduction into the new environment and characters being added into the story, I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

There was a car parked in the alley behind your apartment, you’d swore you’d seen the driver before? On the news perhaps? Anyway you jumped in and buckled up off to your new home you figured. Jerome sat in the back playing that cursed mobile game, he was addicted. Leaving you alone in the front with this familiar stranger.  
“I’m sorry who are you again?” She turned to you with a smile, her blonde hair moved perfectly with her every motion.  
“I’m Barbra, but you can call me anything you like sweet pea, Jerome’s told me a lot about you sweetie. It’s an honour to finally meet you.” Barbra Keen! Of course Jim Gordon’s crazy ex, huh she killed her parents too, is that how they became friends? That must’ve been an odd conversation starter.  
“So Barbara, where are we going exactly?” Her face lit up as she turned to look at Jerome.  
“You’re coming to live with me! Isn’t that great” after what seemed like hours of Christmas songs on the radio and rain pouring over your head you finally pulled into the driveway of this huge mansion. It was like a dark castle, it was beautiful.

“Holy crap you live _here_?!” Jerome wrapped his arm around your shoulder and turned to face you.  
“ _We_ live here, angel. I’m sure you’ll get along with the home’s residents just fine” he picked you up and carried you through the threshold and propped you down on the sofa. Barbra wondered off into the kitchen hitting up a conversation with another mysterious stranger, you could barely make out what they were saying although the echo helped a little.  
“Don’t be so uptight kitten, don’t you think she’s cute?”   
“Oh I know she’s cute babs that’s why I’m so worried, you thought I was cute that’s what started what ever this is between us” the conversation dimmed down and Jerome came and sat beside you. He ran his fingers through your hair and planted a kiss on your cheek.  
“There’s no need to feel so nervous doc you’re going to fit right in here, trust me” trust him? You did trust him to a certain extent but you didn’t exactly trust his perceptions of how the world works so it did leave you skeptical.

Your room was very homey, a king sized post bed with silk sheets, a dark oak dresser filled with towels and necessities, a medium sized walk in wardrobe you’d wondered what the master bedroom had looked like if your room was so fancy. You took a seat on the end of the bed and let out the sigh of relief you’d been holding in for hours. You were finally alone with your thoughts in this strange place but you didn’t think being alone with your thoughts for too long was a good idea so you grabbed your trusty bear and found yourself dozing off into a dream world.

You awoke to a new face standing beside you, he was tall and slender with rather attractive features.   
“Y/n right? Did you know brown rats are susceptible to peer pressure just like humans are? They’ll sometimes discard their own personal features to adapt to those around them and instead pick up the traits of fellow rats to fit in, sometimes they’ll even eat food unsuited to them because the others are found eating it” what an odd conversation starter, as far as first impressions go his was certainly the strangest you’ve come across so far.  
“Oh I’m sorry I’m rather confused, are you implying I’m a rat? But did you know that the male rat is sometimes more than 200g heavier than the female counterpart?” He smiled at you and seemed to be assessing you now that he could see you in more proportional parts since you had sit up. You did the same, he seemed to be around 6ft, unfortunately your training hadn't gotten far enough to estimate weight or shoe size yet so you stuck with what you did have.   
“Implying you’re a rat? No, no not at all. I’m simply implying dinner is ready if you’d like to come join us. If not I’ve been informed to tell you that supplies are always freely available and you may help yourself to anything. Word of advice though, don’t touch the fish that’s unofficially reserved” he turned away from you and proceeded to leave your room closing the door behind him. At least he had curtesy, you had wondered where Jerome was since you hadn’t seen him since you arrived here, you checked the phone he had picked up for you on the way over here and you had 5 new unread messages; the first was from the phone company informing you of their deals and welcoming you to the community?, the second to the fourth were from Jerome who had rather egotistically named himself ‘the love of your life’ which read “hey doc I’ll be arranging some things with Oswald (that’s the guy that owns the house(kinda fishy feeling about this one) I’ll see you at dinner if not any sooner.” “Oh! Babs left some clothes out on your chair for you to change into, she said your current ones disrupted the aesthetics of the place what ever that means?” “Where are you doc your food’s going cold, I’m not sure what I can do about the food but I can certainly come and warm you up” he followed with a winky face emoji how classy and finally the 5th message “hey my little peanut it’s Barbara, I’ve left you some clothes for dinner. I’d really appreciate it if you came I do find it rather nice looking at your face”.

You led back down and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before you managed to get yourself up to look at the clothes she had brought you. It was a laced black thigh high dress with matching lace underwear and stockings, the dress would’ve been fine by itself she did go a little over board but it didn’t go unappreciated. You reached the dining room and by that point everyone had turned to look at you, you felt a little uneasy but Jerome began waving uncontrollably and tapping the seat next to him. After you had taken a seat Jerome placed his hand upon your thigh and began introducing you to everyone.  
“Alright doc time for introductions, babs you already know, the one with resting bitch face next to her is Tabitha they’re kind of a thing, the big guy is butch he and Tabitha are also kind of a thing, the small one that looks like a bird is Oswald and last but not least the weird one who worked for the GCPD before he lost all of his marbles is Eddy.” A stern cough came from the man who had greeted you in your room.  
“Edward. My name is Edward you little twerp” Barbara and Tabitha snickered at another and whispered ‘my name is Edward you little twerp’ in a mocking voice and continued to laugh. Edward glared at them and continued eating. Everyone seemed to have a different meal, Barbara has what looked like a shrimp salad, Tabitha had steak, Butch had what looked like chicken? Oswald had smoked salmon and it was hard to figure out what Edward was eating as he’d cut up what ever it was with rage and all that was left was merged in with everything else on his plate. Jerome had finished his meal and waited for you to eat yours which was French toast and scrambled eggs. It was an odd choice for dinner but after how you’ve been feeling since you got here you needed a light meal that would just provide you with enough energy to survive.

After everyone had finished their meals Butch and Barbara collected all the plates and wondered off to the kitchen as everyone else headed towards the living room, aside from Edward of course.  
“See what did I tell you, rats” you laughed at his statement because in all actuality it wasn't a lie at all.   
“So Edward my name is Edward, why didn’t you go with them?”   
“Ah that was because of my curiosity as to why you didn’t go with them. It was highly expected of you considering you had just been provided with one might say undeserved hospitality” it’s obvious he thinks rather highly of himself, he has a right to be cautious with me he knows nothing about me other than I’m acquainted with Jerome who he doesn’t seem to like all that much.  
“Undeserved hospitality, well it’s surely appreciated I’m just not the best with a lot of people I’m unfamiliar with I’m sure that’s understandable. Any how if you’re curious about me feel free to ask anything you’d like” he wasn’t turning that offer down it was there in his eyes, he had probably hundreds of questions flowing through his mind but he asked just one.   
“What was it like?”   
“What was what like?”  
“Tell me in detail what it was like taking a life for the first time I’ve assumed you’ve done it and that is the reason you joined that little runt here. Ah no wait follow me I have a more private environment so we can keep it just between us” all of the grief you swore had passed you came flooding back and the weight that submerged in your chest was enough to knock you from your feet but luckily Edward caught you and escorted you to your room to lay down.

He grabbed the chair that the clothes you were wearing were previously on and sat down beside you.  
“Oh I know that feeling all too well my dear, you don’t happen to see another version of yourself when you look in the mirror do you by chance?”   
“Not that I know of? I’m sorry about that it’s just I try not to think about it if I can help it and I’ve been avoiding it for so long i just” you sighed and rested your face in the palms of your hands, Edward placed a hand on your shoulder and gave an understanding look in return. He stood up and walked into your wardrobe, he returned with a night gown and placed it neatly onto the chair he was sitting on.  
“I’ll go fetch that vile little creature for your company, sweet dreams y/n I hope you get to be at peace eventually” he gave a compassionate smile and left your room.

Shortly after you heard a commotion downstairs ,and then Jerome came bursting into the room and jumped straight onto the bed besides you. He cupped your face and stared at you for a little while and then led beside you holding your hand. He didn’t say anything because there was nothing to be said, he didn’t understand this feeling but he wanted to make sure you stayed safe and felt as good as you possibly could, and with him beside you it worked. You turned to him and knocked him on his shoulder and laughed.  
“You’re such a goofball ginge, I couldn't possibly be sad around your stupid face it’s too damn cute” he hid his face and crawled under the sheets.  
“You call me a goofball but you’re the one laughing hysterically and kicking about like a fish out of water” before you could question it he began tickling you until you were squealing for him to stop, eventually he did and you hit him with a pillow.  
“You god damn ass hat, try that again and I will actually skin you alive” he quickly went to do it again but pulled away at the last second and curled up laughing at your reaction to it. You reached into your drawer and pulled out a switch blade and pointed it at him.  
“You tried it, I hope you don’t like your skin too much” he rolled off the bed backwards and ran into the wardrobe trying his best to keep the doors closed.  
“Ahhh y/n don’t you think you’re being a tad bit dramatic I mean I wasn’t actually going to do that to you petal, you know that” he let out a dry uneasy laugh, you burst out laughing and sat back down on the edge of the bed placing the knife beside you, he opened the door slightly and popped his head through checking to see what you were doing and slowly emerged from the wardrobe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fanfic I can't promise it's going to be as good as others on this site but all that's in the tags is already written in the story so far. This is just the beginning after all ;)


End file.
